¡Tengo frío!
by Kida Luna
Summary: “Tengo frío –dijo, ciñendo aún más el brazo al lado suyo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor manera de darme calor, Arisa-chan?” Suzuka jugando con Arisa.


_Sinopsis:__ "Tengo frío –dijo, ciñendo aún más el brazo al lado suyo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor manera de darme calor, Arisa-chan?" Suzuka jugando con Arisa._

_¡__Tengo frío!_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

-"¡¿Q-Qué cre-crees que haces?"

Unas risas se escucharon de fondo entre el barullo que se armaba en el salón de clases. La mano fina acarició sus largos cabellos morados en un gesto felino, muy usual en ella, mientras una sonrisa igualmente gatuna se dibujaba en sus labios.

-"Tengo frío –dijo, ciñendo aún más el brazo al lado suyo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se te ocurre una _mejor manera_ de darme calor, Arisa-chan?"

Las palabras, con un sublime toque malicioso, hicieron que las mejillas de la rubia se arrebolasen al tiempo en que miraba a todos lados; asegurándose que nadie más escuchase o viese su _pequeña_ conversación.

-"¡Mou, por eso te dije que trajeses un abrigo contigo! ¡Sabes que no ha parado de llover estos días! –masculló entre dientes, tratando de disfrazar su vergüenza-. Puedo comprarte un vaso de café si quieres…"

-"No es necesario –rió de nuevo, levantándose de su asiento para abrazarla por detrás-. ¿Tú ya tomaste uno, no es así?"

-"Uhm, ¿pero eso qué tiene que…?"

La frase quedó congelada en la garganta de la rubia al sentir su rostro ser girado, solamente para hallarse frente a frente con el de su mejor amiga, que tenía una mirada para nada inocente en su cara; Arisa tragó fuerte, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que nadie estuviese viendo aquello.

Mucho menos Nanoha y Hayate.

Por Fate no habría problema. Pero si Nanoha las veía, haría un escándalo. Si Hayate las veía, podía olvidarse de todo su orgullo durante el mes siguiente. Y si Nanoha y Hayate las veían… mejor iba preparando su cuarto para una larga temporada de reclusión.

-"El café sabe mejor cuando lo compartes –los dedos de Suzuka acariciaron sus labios, mandándole una serie de escalofríos que estremecieron su cuerpo-, ¿no lo crees?"

-"C-Claro, por eso te digo que podemos ir a la cafetería. Y-Yo invito si…"

Suzuka rompió a reír entonces, tan suave y sofisticadamente como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Arisa no supo si decir que era enormemente linda o enormemente tétrica ante sus repentinos cambios de actitud.

En un momento, era un manso gatito. Pero al siguiente…

-"No quiero salir –susurró tranquilamente, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de la más alta y sentándose sobre sus piernas-. Hace demasiado frío" –ronroneó, pegándose más a ella.

-"Suzuka… eh –pasó saliva, posando las manos temblorosas en la cintura de la otra-, ¿por qué no simplemente esperas a que te traiga el café? Nuestros compañeros están empezando a vernos y… Oh, Dios, ¡creo que lo están disfrutando!"

Las risas de Tía y Subaru que pasaban al lado de ambas, no hicieron sino oscurecer aún más las mejillas de Bannings, que luchaba por no hacer sus dedos en puños.

Un bostezo por parte de su amiga, así como el peso que sintió contra su pecho, la hizo bajar la mirada. Los nervios y las ganas de ser maga para hacer volar a todos a su alrededor, desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por un sentimiento de ternura y afecto.

-"Algún día acabaré por matar a media clase, ¿sabes?" –musitó, acariciando los largos mechones oscuros.

-"Adelante –dijo en voz baja y somnolienta, manteniendo los párpados cerrados-. Sería más cómodo si solamente quedásemos tú y yo."

-"¿En serio? –rió, a sabiendas de que lo que preguntaría podría llevarla a arrepentirse después-. ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno, para empezar, habría más frío" –respondió divertida, abriendo un ojo para observarla.

-"Pensé que odiabas el frío" –levantó una ceja extrañada.

-"Lo detesto. Pero si hubiese más frío –el otro ojo se abrió, revelando ahora ambos una chispa traviesa-, podría hacer esto más seguido."

Antes de que Arisa dijese algo, su boca abierta fue sellada por los labios de Tsukimura, que rápidamente se separó un poco de ella para enderezar su espalda; los dedos finos y blancos se perdieron en las hebras doradas, deslizándose hasta los hombros y terminando en la espalda cálida de la otra.

El respaldo de la silla crujió ante el peso que de repente recibía; por lo que la ojiverde tuvo que apretar un poco las manos alrededor de la cintura de la más chica, para reclinarla hacia atrás y evitar una dolorosa caída.

El calor subió a las mejillas de ambas en un santiamén, haciendo que por meros segundos, la rubia acordase en que era una buena manera de no sentir el frío.

Una mordida en su labio inferior la hizo lanzar un quejido, sintiendo la sangre que empezaba a brotar ser lamida cuidadosamente por una lengua felina en su boca.

-"¡KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-"¡OH DIOS MIO, FATE-CHAN, FATE-CHAN, RÁPIDO! ¡DAME MI CÁMARA, ESTO DEBE ESTAR EN YOUTUBE!"

Apenas el grito de Nanoha, seguido del de Hayate que le arrebataba su aparato digital a Testarossa, sonó, Arisa rompió el contacto de golpe.

Su cara totalmente pálida, siendo filmada en primer plano por una castaña que les gritaba a los demás estudiantes que se quitasen del frente y la dejasen grabar.

-"A mamá le va a dar un infarto…" –susurró la rubia, anotando mentalmente que lo primero que debía hacer al llegar a casa, era arrojar la computadora por la ventana.

-"¿Ne, Arisa-chan? –rió Suzuka, todavía sentada sobre ella e importándole muy poco el hecho de ser grabada-. ¿Puedes irme a buscar un café? Realmente tengo mucho frío…"

-"No siento mis piernas…"

-"Puedo hacer que se sientan mejor, ¿sabes?" –ronroneó, bajando una mano por…

-"¡ENSEGUIDA TE TRAIGO EL CAFÉ!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

La puerta del salón se cerró con un estrépito, dejando atrás a una Suzuka ubicada en el asiento de Arisa Bannings mientras saludaba con una enorme sonrisa felina a la cámara al frente suyo.

-"Hola, Sra. Bannings, tiene usted una hija _muy adorable_. Espero que la mande a la misma Universidad que yo" –guiñó el ojo.

_Fin._

¡Tengo frío! Jaja, a decir verdad, esta historia nació porque realmente me estoy congelando acá donde vivo. Así que pensé, "Hey, Kida, todavía no tienes un SuzukaxArisa, ¿qué estás esperando?"; de esta manera, fue como surgió este pequeño cuentito.

Siempre me pregunté cómo sería ver a una Suzuka traviesa que metiese en apuros a Arisa. Esperamos que la suegra no esté muy enojada cuando se pasee por el Youtube XD

Qué productivas que son las clases de Arisa, ¿quién como ella, no?

Saludos a todos los que entren a leer esto, agradezco la atención. No es realmente humor pero, espero que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisita ;)

Yo me despido por mientras, hay un MomokoPrecia que me está esperando, y por supuesto, toneladas de horrible frío también xd

Kida Luna.


End file.
